Comme Orphée
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS- Un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Le Paradis ou l'Enfer ? Elizabeth et le célèbre personnage de la mythologie grecque vont se trouver un obscur point commun...


**Comme Orphée**

**- OS-**

**Pairing **: Elizabeth Swann/Jack Sparrow

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

O°

**_L'OS se situe juste après la malédiction du Black Pearl. Elizabeth et William tentent de reprendre une existence normale en attendant de se marier..._**

_O°_

Installée sous une tonnelle fleurie, Elizabeth remua peu convenablement sur sa chaise. Essayant de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'ennuyeuse duchesse Georgia Stanhope, la jeune femme étouffa néanmoins un bâillement derrière sa main gantée.

Ce geste lui valut immédiatement un regard désapprobateur de son père qui la surveillait de près.

Se retenant de pincer les lèvres, Liz songea qu'elle en faisait pourtant bien assez. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle avait revêtu une robe fort sage qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir quinze ans avec son col montant et ses motifs floraux. Elle lui avait également promis de ne pas évoquer son aventure piratesque parmi les hautes personnalités conviées à la garden-party de Weatherby Swann.

Profitant d'une pause dans le discours de la douairière, la fille du Gouverneur s'excusa et s'éloigna vivement pour entrer dans la demeure familiale.

Tandis qu'elle soupirait, soulagée d'avoir échappé à la vieille duchesse, elle fut hélée par une voix fluette.

- Elizabeth ! Appela une frêle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus.

Celle-ci marcha vivement vers Liz tout en déclarant :

- Je n'ai pu te parler tout à l'heure, Lord Sydney m'accaparait un peu.

Elizabeth sourit en contemplant le joli visage de la seule amie qu'elle s'était faite depuis son arrivée à Port Royal.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais également prise dans les filets d'une vieille redondante ! Répondit-elle.

Meredith Petersen ne put s'empêcher de rire sous le franc parlé de la jeune femme.

- Par ailleurs. Souligna Elizabeth. Ce cher Lord Sydney m'avait l'air subjugué.

- Que dis-tu… non… il… bégaya son amie en triturant son corsage lavande. Lord Sydney me parlait de son domaine et de ses affaires...

- Et cela n'est-il pas pour t'impressionner ? Continua malicieusement Liz. Après tout, John Sydney est jeune et bel homme tout comme je remarque qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

Meredith marqua un léger temps avant de laisser échapper :

- Pour tout t'avouer, il m'a complimenté de nombreuses fois et fait plusieurs allusions concernant le mariage. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble et je sais… qu'il a rendez-vous demain avec mon père ! Ajouta-t-telle en sautillant sur place.

- C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Liz en serrant les mains de Meredith. Tu vas faire le mariage dont tu rêvais lorsque nous étions encore enfant !

- Je n'ose l'imaginer… déclara la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais toi Elizabeth, avez-vous enfin prévu une date ? Tout le monde parle de ton union avec William Turner !

L'idée que toute la bonne société se posait des questions sur son mariage agaça la fille du Gouverneur.

Meredith s'en aperçut rapidement et serra chaleureusement les doigts de son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas Elizabeth, les gens jasent et finissent par se taire. Tout cela ne dure qu'un temps et le plus important est que tu sois avec l'homme que tu aimes. De plus, ce que vous avez vécu a renforcé vos liens plus sûrement que n'importe quelle autre aventure !

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement à l'entente de ces paroles. A dire vrai, cette aventure n'avait pas seulement renforcé ses liens avec William mais aussi… avec Jack Sparrow.

- Oui… tu as raison… murmura Elizabeth dont l'esprit était assailli par le visage du légendaire capitaine. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis un peu lasse.

- Oh oui bien sur, nous aurons encore l'occasion de parler.

Après avoir salué Meredith, la jeune femme grimpa vivement l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Verrouillant la porte, Elizabeth se jeta sur son lit non sans avoir poussé un long soupir.

Tout s'était rapidement emmêlé dans son esprit et pour se l'avouer, le soir même où Jack avait échappé à la potence.

Elle avait pourtant tant attendu ce moment sur le fort, ce « je t'aime » avoué avec évidence et ce baiser triomphant. Cependant, tout cela avait formé un amas confus et alors qu'elle soupirait une nouvelle fois, la plaisanterie de Jack vint résonner dans sa tête :

_Cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous… cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous… cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous…_

- Pourquoi… pas… murmura lentement Elizabeth comme si sa voix était asservie par un autre maître.

Il lui semblait voir son visage tanné par le soleil, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur provocatrice et son sourire teinté d'ironie.

- Foutaises ! Cria-t-elle soudainement en déboutonnant d'une main rageuse son corsage, libérant ainsi sa gorge compressée.

Se relevant, elle entreprit de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre tout en essayant d'inscrire le visage de Will dans son esprit.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se concentrer sur son fiancé et décida de quitter sa chambre.

Arrivée aux pieds des escaliers, elle vit à ce même moment Will passer la porte d'entrée.

Avec étonnement, le forgeron la contempla de manière interloquée. Au même instant, Weatherby s'avança dans le hall et porta une main à sa bouche dès qu'il aperçut sa fille.

- T'es-tu donc regardée Elizabeth ? S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Attrapant son bras, il l'incita à remonter l'escalier.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Rétorqua-t-elle une fois parvenus à l'étage.

- Mais… enfin… ton corsage ! Tes cheveux ! Rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête, les boucles de sa grande perruque suivant le mouvement.

Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait oublié de reboutonner sa robe et qu'elle offrait une vue plongeante de son décolleté.

- Oh… répondit seulement Liz en se retenant de rire.

- Je sais que vous êtes fiancés mais ce n'est pas une raison pour offrir à William Turner ce spectacle indécent ! Déclara-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa veste cossue.

- Mais non père ! S'exclama Elizabeth en coinçant quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de son chignon derrière ses oreilles. J'ai simplement déboutonné le haut de ma robe pour être plus à l'aise alors que je me reposais. Voilà tout.

- Tu es vraiment tête en l'air ma fille. Déclara-t-il en ébauchant un sourire paternel.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas mais rendit un sourire à son père qui la laissa rejoindre Will.

Ce dernier avait patienté dans le hall et se tenait près de la petite console centrale.

Dès qu'il la vit, ses joues rosir de plus belle en se remémorant la vision que sa fiancée venait de lui donner.

- Je… je m'étais allongée quelques instants et j'avais oublié de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue. Répéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Balayant du regard le hall d'entrée pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, elle s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son torse.

- Cette vision t'a-t-elle plu ? Demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

- Voyons Elizabeth… murmura-t-il en attrapant sa main qui le caressait.

- Réponds-moi… continua-t-elle, lascive.

- Heum… non.

- Pardon ? Répondit la jeune femme en reculant vivement.

- Non…. Je… enfin tu es toujours magnifique mais… je voulais dire que je te préfère comme ça. Oui, comme ça tu es parfaite ! Bredouilla-t-il pour achever sa phrase par ce même doux sourire qu'elle lui connaissait.

- Ah… répondit Liz, déçue de ne pas avoir éveillé les sens de son fiancé.

Voyant qu'elle faisait la moue, Will s'empara vivement d'un coffret posé sur la console.

- C'est pour toi Elizabeth.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Répondit-elle mollement en prenant le coffret dans ses mains.

Ce dernier était plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ouvrant le couvercle, elle découvrit un objet brillant comme de l'or.

- Je l'ai fait pour nous Elizabeth, pour notre future maison. Je l'accrocherai au dessus de notre cheminée.

- Ah… merci Will. Déclara seulement Elizabeth en regardant un cœur finement forgé surmonté de leurs initiales respectives.

- J'ai trouvé que ce serait parfait pour fêter la Saint Valentin.

- La ? Répéta Elizabeth en ramenant son regard vers le visage du forgeron.

- La Saint Valentin. Lorsque j'étais encore très jeune et que je vivais en Angleterre, je me souviens des hommes de mon village offrant des cadeaux à leurs femmes ou à leurs fiancées. D'autres mettaient leurs plus beaux costumes ou leurs plus belles robes pour essayer de séduire la personne aimée. J'aimais ce jour là, l'atmosphère était légère.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas. Répondit Elizabeth sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il est vrai que nous… commença-t-elle avant de se mordre la langue.

- Quoi donc ? Rétorqua-t-il, vexé. Il vrai que vous ne fêtez pas cette fête idiote dans le grand monde ?

- Ne le prends pas mal Will. Cela n'a rien à voir, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de présent aujourd'hui.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que nous venons de deux mondes différents et que chacune de mes attentions ne sont pas à la hauteur ! Je m'attendais à ce que ce cadeau te fasse plaisir… mais je crois que cela est beaucoup trop… populaire pour toi !

- Mais ton cadeau me fait plaisir ! Rétorqua Liz d'une voix qui sonna faux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

William baissa les yeux et laissa le silence planer dans le hall.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser…

- Non… Will…

- Si. C'est mieux comme ça. Il est préférable de se voir en dehors de vos mondanités parmi lesquelles je ne suis pas à ma place.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Regardant William partir, elle ne dit pas un mot pour le retenir.

Par ailleurs.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire

O°O°O

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul un rai de lune filtrait à travers un volet mal fermé pour casser le règne de l'obscurité.

Elizabeth ne cessait de s'agiter entre ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de repenser à cet après-midi et à Will…

Elle n'avait rien contre la Saint Valentin. Bien au contraire. Quatre ans plus tôt Liz avait épié le jardiner offrir un présent en cette même occasion à une domestique de la maison.

Ce jour là, elle avait véritablement rêvé d'être à la place de cette fille.

Non. Elle n'avait rien contre la Saint Valentin et là était bien le plus grave.

Ce cadeau… n'était pas celui dont rêvé la jeune femme et pour se l'avouer, il était tout à fait à l'image de son fiancé.

Prévisible… et insignifiant.

D'une main rageuse, elle essuya quelques larmes de frustration qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Narguant l'heure et la décence, elle se releva pour enfiler sa robe de chambre puis sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Descendant les escaliers, elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre du petit salon pour se faufiler dans le jardin.

Pieds nus, elle apprécia le contact de l'herbe contre sa peau alors qu'elle progressait doucement dans la nuit pale.

La lune était pleine et renvoyait une douce lueur sur la végétation. Les contours des fleurs, buissons et arbres se découpaient dans les ténèbres pour dépeindre un mystérieux tableau nocturne.

Levant son visage vers les cieux, elle ferma les yeux pour humer le parfum d'une nature encore tiédie par les chauds rayons du soleil. Par delà l'odeur de l'herbe et des fleurs, Elizabeth parvint à capter l'essence marine de l'océan.

Un frisson parcourut son corps tandis que la jeune femme se rappelait une certaine nuit passée en compagnie d'un légendaire capitaine…

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle essayait d'extraire plus distinctement cette senteur pour se rappeler encore un peu plus ce moment inégalé.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand sa mémoire olfactive distilla dans ses narines l'odeur du célèbre pirate. Un mélange suave rappelant la fraicheur des embruns, la chaleur du rhum, l'exotisme du musc et celle plus sombre de l'opium…

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Elizabeth aspira cette fragrance imaginaire comme si elle voulait s'en envelopper.

_Le paradis semblait à portée…_

Des larmes s'amoncelèrent alors à ses paupières closes pour couler doucement le long de ses joues.

Ce parfum était celui d'un manque, d'une horrible absence qu'elle avait endigué à la source et qui rejaillissait dans la plus monstrueuse et magnifique amertume.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle ramena son visage devant elle pour se confronter à cette nouvelle réalité.

_Les limbes avaient ouvert leur porte…_

Et son odeur flottait toujours dans l'air, anéantissant celui de la nuit et des fleurs pour s'imposer en maître.

_La suivrait-elle sans relâche pour lui asséner jour après jour cette troublante évidence ?_

Soudain, Liz vit une ombre bouger près d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'elle. Balayant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle s'avança prudemment.

Son odeur planait encore et toujours, semblant se renforcer à mesure qu'Elizabeth progressait.

C'était étrange car cette odeur ne paraissait plus irréelle mais bel et bien présente…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer d'une voix tremblante :

_Jack… Sparrow…_

Une minute s'écoula dans un silence sépulcral et aucune réponse ne vint briser le mutisme de la nuit.

Elizabeth laissa encore quelques secondes se consumer avant de faire volte face. Secouant la tête comme par dépit, un petit rire ironique secoua sa gorge tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison.

Mais alors qu'elle marchait, le parfum revint plus intensément envahir ses narines pour faire une nouvelle fois jaillir des larmes à ses paupières.

S'immobilisant, les poings serrés le long du corps, Elizabeth se sentait plonger dans une sombre folie.

Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver ?

Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar…

_Soit elle décidait de se retourner pour se confronter à une douloureuse réalité… soit elle continuait son chemin, montait jusqu'à sa chambre et se recouchait._

Ainsi, mue par les violents sentiments qui la tourmentaient, Liz se retourna doucement en retenant sa respiration.

La terre parut alors s'effondrer sous ses pieds car devant elle se tenait… Jack Sparrow.

Elle parvenait à voir son sourire dans la pénombre et son regard qu'il fronçait comme s'il était amusé. Une main posée sur la hanche et l'autre le long du corps, il était tel que sa mémoire la lui rappelait.

Liz voulut parler mais seules des bribes incohérentes résonnèrent dans l'air.

- Je… non… c'est… c'est un rêve… oui… je rêve encore…

A ces mots, la représentation de Jack étira un peu plus ses lèvres et sa voix s'éleva dans la nuit :

- Si c'était un rêve, il y aurait du rhum.

Il était vraiment là.

Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle esquissant un pas vers lui afin de capter l'éclat de ses yeux noirs.

- C'est toujours mieux quand il y a du rhum. Répondit-il en faisant lui aussi un pas vers elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je passais dans le coin… souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

- C'est… dangereux…

- Si ce bon vieux Norrington ne m'a pas encore attrapé… j'ai bon espoir de ne pas être pendu demain matin. Continua-t-il d'une pointe provocatrice.

Liz resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, déstabilisée par l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Pourquoi passiez-vous… dans le coin ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

- Pardon ?

- Mais il vous faut changer de tenue ma colombe.

- Me changer ?

- Je vous emmène quelque part.

La bienséance aurait vraisemblablement voulu qu'elle refuse catégoriquement, qu'elle alerte toute la maisonnée de ses cris et qu'elle monte s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre mais… Elizabeth hocha simplement la tête puis se retourna en direction de la maison.

- Je vous attends ici… lui lança-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

O°O°O

Vêtue d'une chatoyante robe dorée, Elizabeth était redescendue dans le jardin quinze minutes plus tard.

Jack lui avait alors donné une grande mante avec laquelle la jeune femme s'était couverte. Jack en avait fait de même, s'habillant d'une cape noire afin de ne pas être reconnu.

Il lui avait alors demandé de le suivre sans poser de questions et elle avait de nouveau accepté.

Sans l'interroger une seule fois, elle s'était élancée à sa suite, sinuant dans les rues de la colonie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la Grand-Place, Elizabeth s'émerveilla du spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les habitants de Port Royal fêtaient la saint Valentin, la plupart de ces gens venant d'Angleterre où cette tradition était respectée.

On pouvait voir les hommes courser les jeunes femmes qui de temps à autre soulevaient leurs jupons pour montrer leurs chevilles ou encore des enfants imiter les adultes en riant aux éclats.

Certains seuils de maison étaient décorés de fleurs ou de cœurs tressés grossièrement. Ce tableau dénotait avec celui routinier de la colonie et Elizabeth se gorgea de cette vision comme elle se repaissait de la présence de Jack.

Ce dernier tourna soudainement dans une ruelle qu'Elizabeth n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Evoluant encore quelques mètres, il s'arrêta brusquement devant une maison aux volets bordeaux.

- Jack… je… commença-t-elle avant que le pirate ne l'interrompe.

- Bien que vous imaginer dans un lieu de débauche pourrait être plaisant, cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec un bordel.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment suivi de près par Liz.

Après avoir ôté sa mante, elle découvrit un hall seulement éclairé par une bougie ne diffusant qu'un faible halo de lumière. Le lieu ne disposait que d'une porte massive et pour unique mobilier, une tablette de bois reposait au centre de la pièce dont le plateau était encombré de masques et de loups aux couleurs vives.

Une rumeur transpirait des lieux composée de bribes de voix et parfois de rire qui venaient retentir dans la pièce comme une musique de fond.

Débarrassant la jeune femme de sa mante, il la jeta dans un coin de l'entrée accompagnée de sa propre cape.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Elizabeth, émue par la proximité du capitaine.

- Vous allez le découvrir très prochainement Lizzie. Susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mais d'abord… reprit-t-il.

Sans terminer sa phrase, il la prit par la taille et de son autre main, dégrafa les premiers boutons de son corsage. Ainsi, il dévoila impudiquement la naissance de ses seins comprimés par un corset enfilé à la hâte.

Retenant son souffle, elle se laissa faire sans bouger. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus sous la force d'un désir sans commune mesure.

Un petit sourire vint marquer les traits du forban tandis qu'il continuait son entreprise. Remontant lentement sa main sur le buste d'Elizabeth et caressant un sein palpitant au passage, il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. D'un geste assuré, il retira les épingles qui maintenaient son chignon afin que sa chevelure cascade sur ses épaules.

- Là… c'est mieux ainsi… comme après l'amour… susurra-t-il encore en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Les joues rosies par la chaleur, les cheveux défaits et le souffle court sous la volupté qui l'assaillait, la fille du Gouverneur semblait sortir d'un corps à corps charnel.

- Jack… souffla-t-elle alors qu'il frôlait sa bouche de la sienne, son bas-ventre tendu contre celui d'Elizabeth.

- Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard. Déclara-t-il en reculant doucement.

Attrapant un loup de velours rouge, il le donna à Elizabeth encore chancelante.

Elizabeth ne savait pas à quoi Jack faisait allusion et à vrai dire, cela ne lui paraissait pas important.

Seule sa présence lui suffisait et c'est pour cela qu'elle mit le masque qu'il lui avait donné.

Imitant Elizabeth, Jack se para d'un loup blanc et se dirigea vers la lourde porte au fond de la pièce. Actionnant la poignée, il s'inclina pour laisser passer la fille du Gouverneur qui franchit lentement le seuil pour découvrir un lieu comme sorti d'un rêve.

Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de tissus rougeoyants. De lourdes tentures étalaient leurs nuances sanguines pour donner à ce lieu une atmosphère tamisée. Il y régnait une semi pénombre que des centaines de bougies ne parvenaient pas à dissiper. Disposées ci et là, elles étalaient leurs larmes de cire sur les bougeoirs, les tables et sur la petite scène tout au fond de la salle.

Même les gens en cet endroit semblaient s'être échappés de quelques étranges chimères. Attablés, Les femmes portaient des robes colorées et les hommes des vestes damassées comme s'ils avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours. Seulement, leurs tenues étaient élimées et usées, presque poussiéreuses ce qui contredisaient leur appartenance à la noblesse.

Aucune de ces personnes ne parlaient, elles murmuraient et laissaient parfois un rire modéré s'élever à peine plus haut que leurs voix.

Absorbée par ce décor, elle ne sentit pas immédiatement que Jack lui prenait la main pour l'entrainer vers une table un peu en retrait.

- Quel est cet endroit ? Murmura Elizabeth alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

- Un peu de patience et vous le découvrirez par vous-même. Répondit-il en prenant place puis en croisant une jambe sur sa cuisse.

Comme si ses mots étaient dotés de pouvoirs magiques, le rideau qui dissimulait jusqu'alors la scène s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un décor forestier.

Les murmures qui emplissaient la salle s'étaient immédiatement tus et les regards cachés par les masques convergeaient tous vers le théâtre.

Soudainement, telle une explosion une mélodie emplie la salle annonçant l'entrée d'un personnage sur scène. Ce dernier, vêtu d'une tunique pourpre et couronné de lauriers tenait dans ses mains une lyre dorée.

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que sa voix, magnifique, fit vibrer l'auditoire.

Par moments, il faisait courir ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument, accompagnant son chant de volutes cristallines.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il dit… murmura Elizabeth, l'esprit grisé de musique et de paroles italiennes.

- Orphée… le prince des poètes… répondit Jack. Il charme la nature et tout être en ce monde. _Je ne suis que le messager Ô beauté terrestre, dévoiles donc tes mystères que je puisse chanter l'admiration que je te voue. Laisse-moi t'honorer…_

Emue par les paroles du pirate, la jeune femme tourna son visage pour contempler son profil. Les orifices de son loup laissaient voir un éclat brillant qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Elle le regarda encore un instant, le chant d'Orphée escortant sa contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte à nouveau son regard sur la scène et… un long moment passa sans que la jeune femme n'en regrette une seconde.

Elle se sentait si bien… merveilleusement bien.

Ses yeux se gorgeaient du spectacle mais aussi de Jack, son odeur planait autour d'elle pour la réchauffer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son corps. Enveloppée par la musique et la beauté du mythe, Elizabeth se sentait comme dans le plus merveilleux des rêves.

Parfois, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire et parfois, elle tremblait sous l'intrigue que Jack lui dévoilait.

Depuis quelques minutes la musique s'était faite plus grave et les personnages avaient troqué leur timbre vigoureux pour un ton plus dramatique.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Elizabeth.

Eurydice s'est fait mordre par un serpent et en est morte… déclara Jack en regardant la cantatrice errer sur la scène en faisant danser sa tunique diaphane dans l'air. Orphée est descendu aux enfers pour la ramener mais il le peut qu'à une seule condition : qu'il ne se retourne à aucun prix avant d'avoir quitté le royaume des ombres.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth battait à tout rompre, cette histoire semblant la marquer au fer rouge.

_- Je ferai triompher notre amour, je pourfendrai les ténèbres pour à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. N'oublie pas mon aimée que je t'aime plus encore que le jour qui illumine nos vies… _reprit le pirate.

Les yeux fermés et la tête renversée, il semblait comme enivré, gavé de chant et de musique.

La jeune femme qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder Jack la ramena vers la scène quand le prince des poètes poussa un cri de désespoir.

Son hurlement déchira le cœur de Liz qui attrapa instinctivement la main de Jack.

Il s'était retourné.

Orphée venait de perdre à jamais Eurydice qui tendait ses bras vers lui pour disparaitre dans les ténèbres.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle regardait le chanteur tomber à genoux sous l'indicible douleur qui l'écartelait.

Le rideau se referma sur cet ultime acte provoquant une vague d'applaudissements et de murmures émus dans l'assemblée.

Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait le rideau tiré sans ciller derrière son masque.

Les personnages revinrent alors saluer leur public pour disparaitre à nouveau, laissant à chacun la vraie vie reprendre son cours.

Il ne restait plus dans la salle que quelques couples discutant à voix basse.

Tournant enfin son visage vers celui de Jack, elle le trouva en train de la regarder.

Il ne dit rien car le pirate avait déjà tout dit... cette nuit il lui avait avoué l'inavouable à sa manière.

Elle non plus.

Elizabeth ne pouvait parler car elle était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses pensées et encore moins sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Jack venait de lui offrir le plus magnifique des cadeaux, le seul à pouvoir toucher son âme.

Le plus magnifique et le plus ignoble à la fois car il lui avait offert l'évidence et leur propre histoire.

Comme Orphée, Elizabeth s'était retournée. Elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous en sachant qu'il n'y en aurait jamais plus d'autres.

Elle s'était retournée pour devoir dès demain affronter une existence dont elle ne voulait plus.

Eurydice n'était pas seule à gésir au royaume des ombres. Son prince l'accompagnait et comme Orphée…

Elizabeth était elle aussi en enfer.

**FIN **


End file.
